As technology develops, people look for ways to improve their quality of life. The widespread internet access has allowed for advanced technological progress. Effortless and instant communication over large distances continuously shapes modern life. The instantons data transfer, allows financial transactions to be completed instantly, speeding various processes that rely on the flow of currency. The development of internet led to advancements in numerous fields, including medical, educational and financial.
Cryptocurrency defines an exchange network where users can control the creation of currency and verify the transfer of assets. At the present time Bitcoin is arguably the most popular cryptocurrency. Compared to traditional fiat, bitcoin differs by eliminating the possibility of inflation, since the total number of available coins is limited. Digital mining allows user to earn cryptocurrencies without having to exchange traditional money for coins, therefore this option can be an attractive method of income to people with knowledge in the field. Blockchain technology allows for secure transactions which confirm the validity of the transfer. When a block is discovered the miner is awarded a certain number of bitcoins. The user has various options when it comes to the equipment used to mine a block. Most traditional household set-ups can generate an unpleasant level of heat and noise. The present invention aims to solve some of these problems by disclosing an insulated soundproof storage case, that allows for both lower noise levels and reduced temperatures for cryptocurrency mining equipment.